More Than Just A Dream
by R37uy
Summary: At the age of 16, Riley is just another plain high school boy, or so he thought. After a school conflict, Riley is knocked out, and he begins to notice that the dreams he starts having are a little too realistic for his liking. Things only get stranger when a Lucario starts appearing in his dreams. Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon! All rights go to Nintendo! Rated T to be safe.
AN: Hey, Everybody! It's time for a new story! Yes, I know, I have 4 stories running right now. For now, I am putting "Catching Them All" and "The Reborn Chronicles" on hold. I will continue to update True Eons, but I will be uploading a few chapters of this story first, and will then rotate between the two.

Now, as for this story, well, it will be different from my other ones, and I think it's a somewhat newish concept. I do believe that you will enjoy this one, a story taking place in our world, but with a few twists, well, a lot of twists, but hey, who cares?

And to ruin the suspense, don't forget to review! I would love to hear feedback on what you guys think of the story, and it helps me out alot. Also, please don't flame. If you don't like the story, tell me, but don't just say something along the lines of "this story sucks" and leave it at that. Tell me why you don't like it, and what i can do to improve in the future. Enough with the rambling, though! I hope you all enjoy the story!

Happy Reading!

P.S: (ALSO DISCLAIMER) As this is a story based around the real world, there will be references to real life things, such as businesses and pop culture. All rights go to their rightful owners.

More Than Just A Dream

Chapter 1: Dream

It was a normal Autumn day, and most just found it as another standard friday. Among those people was a boy in his early teens named Riley Peterson. He was in the middle of battling Lance on his copy of Pokemon Heartgold version. Riley was currently using his trusty level 86 Lucario that he had trained from the egg he got from the man in Pokemon Diamond who gave the player a Riolu egg. He found this ironic as the man's name was Riley, and that was his name. Riolu's line was his favorite pokemon group, so he traded the Lucario over to Heartgold after he bought the game and got to a point where he decided it wouldn't be too overpowered if he used it.

Riley had his Lucario use Aura Sphere and knocked out Lance's final pokemon, his Dragonite. As Lance led the character to the hall of fame to show that record the player's victory, Riley looked over at the clock. He instantly regretted it. The clock read 9:37 a.m., and he had been supposed to be at school two hours ago.

"Oh, crap!" he exclaimed. He then quickly but carefully placed his DS in its case, threw on some blue jeans and a light sweater, and rushed out the door, almost forgetting his bag in the process.

Riley arrived at his school around twenty past ten, and rushed to his fourth period class, as he had missed the first three.

After a lecture from his teacher, he sat in his seat and sighed; his would be a long day.

After what felt like hours of waiting, it was time for lunch. Riley quickly ate his lunch, and pulled out his DS to play while he waited on the period to end. As he began to train his Lucario in Victory Road (He was trying to get it to level 100), he felt a tap on his shoulder, and heard laughter. He turned around to see who it was, and found himself face-to-face with the school bully, Bruce.

"What do we have here?" Bruce asked in a snotty voice. "A baby playing baby games? How fitting!" The large teen laughed.

"It's a baby game, huh?" Riley asked, with a smirk. "Because a baby can learn type advantages, read, and know how to strategize." With this, Bruce scowled. Riley didn't back down. "And what games do you play? Skylanders?"

Bruce's face became very, very red. Not with embarrassment, either. He was not happy. "For your information, I only play M rated games, now get out of my way before I make you!" Riley had stood up in the heat of the moment.

"Make me."

Bruce had had enough. He slammed his lunch down with an audible crunch, and swung a fist at Riley, who was hit in the nose. Riley hit the floor, and Bruce got on top of him, and started to punch him repeatedly. The cafeteria got dead silent, other than the sound of skin on skin. Riley knew he had to do something. Teachers at this school didn't care about their students; In fact, he could have sworn he could see his chemistry teacher with a camcorder through his blurred vision. That was the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

Riley awoke in what seemed to be an open field. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten there. The events prior flooded back to him. He had been knocked out, hadn't he? So that meant that this was a dream. Riley couldn't stand Bruce. He thought he was a tough guy, and due to that, bullied anyone he didn't like, which was everyone.

"So, I guess that since you're here, that means you're the one to be my apprentice."

Riley spun around to face the one who had spoken, and his jaw dropped in shock. Standing before him, was a Lucario.

'Just play along, Riley… It's only a dream.' Despite his attempt to reassure himself, he couldn't help but wonder. The Lucario seemed very lifelike, from the way it walked to the way it spoke. "Uh, hello," Riley started. "What do you mean apprentice?"

The Lucario seemed to hide his surprise. "You're not surprised that I am here, or that I can speak?" The aura Pokemon suddenly laughed. "Oh, I get it! You still think this is a dream! ...Well, it is, in a way, but I am much realer than you may come to believe." He was suddenly back to business. "Anyways, yes, you are to be my apprentice. But that will come in time. Now, before you head back, I have to give you something."

The Lucario held out a paw, and aura sparked over it. "I will now lend you my power. Grab my paw, and you will officially be my apprentice."

Still not convinced, Riley held out his hand and grabbed the Lucario's paw. There was a sudden burst of energy as Lucario sent his aura into Riley's arm. He was a little startled by how real the tangling in his arm felt, but shook it off.

Light seemed to flood Riley's vision. "What was that?"

"It appears we are out of time," the Lucario said. "Just remember: with great power, comes great responsibility. We will speak again very soon."

Before Riley could ask what he meant, there was a flash of light, and the dream fell to darkness.

Riley opened his eyes. He appeared to be in the nurse's office, on a cot. At least the school was kind enough to bring him here. Riley stretched. He felt weird. He decided he was just sore from the assault, and jumped off the bed.

Wait? Jumped?

It was at this moment, he realized how big everything was. It was at this moment he noticed the nurse scream and jump out an open window, before jumping into a car Riley could have sworn wasn't hers, and drive off at eighty miles per hour, cutting through the grass and nearly hitting a stop sign. It was at this moment Riley realized why he was feeling so odd. It was at this moment Riley realized he had a tail, blue fur, and two large black sensors hanging from either side of his head. It was at this moment that Riley realized that he was a Riolu.

AN: And that's chapter 1! I know it's a little short, but I felt like that was a good spot to leave off at.

Sorry if I offended anyone with the Skylanders joke. I honestly just don't like Skylanders. My brother has like fifty of the figures, and it get a little annoying when they get everywhere. I personally prefer Amiibo.

And, yes, I chose the name Bruce for the bully. Its an overused bully name, but I find it humorous to think of a big guy who thinks he's tough, and saying the name Bruce a couple times. I like how it rolls off the tongue.

Also, be sure to review this story so far! I won't be able to know if you like it if you don't tell me! Either way, I got a few of my ideas from other stories, so i will leave the story's name when those ideas show up.

Main Story Idea- "Who Are You?" - RagingRider


End file.
